In the past there has been considerable effort to find a way of forming fabric-like materials by means other than weaving or knitting, due to the expense involved therein. Weaving fabrics is a particularly expensive operation, and especially so when the woven material is made from fiber slivers. Woven slit film eliminates the carding or garneting of fibers, but still involves the expensive weaving operation. Needle punching of layers of fibrillated films is used for some purposes but for many purposes the layers are not sufficiently unitized. Bonding of polyolefin fibrillated webs has generally not been used because of insufficient adhesion of the webs.